My Only
by Veiled Midnight
Summary: Tsuna would never be able to understand just how and why he was blessed with someone as beautiful and loyal as Gokudera. But he knew that Gokudera was his, and that's all that mattered. 2759


**Yeah, I'm pretty sure some of you are surprised with the ordering on this one, but what can I say? I think the pairing is adorable, and I could give you all the reasons why but they're pretty much addressed in the story so it would be pointless to do so. Hope you enjoy it. This idea has been stuck in my head for some time now and I just had to put it together into a story.**

**As far as disclaimers go...just look at the rating people. That's pretty much a warning in of itself I believe. Yaoi ahead.**

**Dedicated to my twin 2759 fan **yHime**! And to whomever else likes this rare pairing. XD**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was unable to keep the wide grin off his face. To his amazement and delight, it had been quite the enjoyable birthday. He was now 21, a legal adult (<em>though in the mafia's eyes he had been an adult the moment he took his first kill)<em> and there hadn't been any major explosions or insane "Vongola Contests" that ended up turning what should have been a happy event into a harrowing, hair-tugging experience.

Before leaving, Dino had pulled Tsuna aside and whispered that now that he was 21, Reborn wasn't going to bother wasting his time with those sorts of things, and Tsuna couldn't have been more relieved. He would have preferred to not have to wear a suit and tie throughout the whole ordeal though. However, seeing as how he was coming of legal age there were some high ranking Vongola officials there. Of course they weren't higher than him, but if he wanted to gain their trust and support, appearances were everything, especially because he was working on implementing such radical ideas in the mafia.

Dragging himself from those thoughts he let out a long, contented sigh and looked at his two closest friends walking beside him with a wide smile.

"What a party, eh, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Che, did you think it'd be anything less?" Gokudera said, though it lacked the usual fire.

Yamamoto merely laughed. "Guess so. Well, I've gotta say I'm beat. Figure it's time to turn in?" The others nodded and started walking to their respective rooms, having already arrived at that area of the wing. Yamamoto's was across from Tsuna's and Gokudera was next door to the right of Tsuna's.

"Oh, Gokudera? I had a quick question about the paperwork you finished yesterday. Do you mind if . . ."

"Of course not, Juudaime!" Gokudera said, all traces of fatigue wiped from his expression. Thankfully he calmed walked over to Tsuna, having gotten over that powerfully awkward stage where he tripped over his own two feet trying to meet Tsuna's "demands" a few years ago. Tsuna was ever so grateful his friend had matured past that. "I'll gladly do what I can to help, because you shouldn't have to worry about these things on your birthday."

"Right," Tsuna said, choosing to ignore Yamamoto's smirk as the swordsman retreated into his room. He nearly felt a childish urge to stick his tongue out at the suggestive wiggle of the taller man's eyebrows. Yamamoto could be a real tease when he wanted to.

With a little more force than necessary, Tsuna shut the door and turned to Gokudera, who was surveying the room with a trained eye. Tsuna was unable to suppress a smile, knowing that the man was looking for the documents. Deciding it would be more fun this way, Tsuna casually took a few steps to the right and flipped the switch that turned off the main lights, leaving only the lamp by his bedside lit.

Gokudera immediately spun around, already in a defensive position. Tsuna just allowed himself a wry smile as he started walking toward his right-hand man. "I thought I'd feel different once I turned 21, but I've got to admit I don't really feel anything. Was that true for you, Gokudera?"

"I-I think so," Gokudera said. Upon seeing there was no danger he relaxed his posture, but after a brief second tensed up again, only this time for an entirely different reason. Now that his concerns for Tsuna's safety were assuaged, he suddenly became painfully aware of the situation he was now in, with nearly all the lights off, the two of them in the room _alone_, and Tsuna was casually loosening his tie. "Ju-Juudaime?"

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at the hitch in Gokudera's voice and the light blush that painted his cheeks. Inwardly he scowled, because every time without fail, whenever Gokudera's mask dropped like that and Tsuna was exposed to the bomber's more vulnerable side—it _did_ things to him. Despite Tsuna's best efforts to quell it, he was unable to stop the way his stomach flipped, his breathing quickened, and his mind started thinking of rather dirty things.

Nonetheless, he was able to keep his outer appearance calm and under control. "Shouldn't I want to spend time with you on my birthday?" To Tsuna's delight Gokudera blushed even more. They had been unofficially "together" for a while now, but they hadn't progressed more than kissing, the reason a combination of being too busy and a little unsure of just how to move forward. Right now though, Tsuna was prepared to take their relationship a little bit further, because what better time than tonight?

"I . . . I suppose so," Gokudera conceded, a bashful look on his face as he let Tsuna come closer.

Feeling a powerful urge to do so and wanting to appear as suave as possible, Tsuna's hand crept up the periwinkle blue tie that was around Gokudera's neck and tugged on it, bringing Gokudera's lips crashing on his own. Tsuna immediately eased his tongue in and Gokudera bade him entrance. As they kissed, Tsuna then began unbuttoning Gokudera's jacket and white undershirt, pleased when the silver-haired man followed suit.

Their movements were rash and uncoordinated, unsure of just how to undress the other effectively but too caught up in the moment to care. When their torsos were finally bare to the night air, Tsuna deepened the kiss enough to knock Gokudera off balance so they collapsed on the bed. It was that change in altitude that seemed to jolt Gokudera back to his senses, and he broke away, panting as he stared at Tsuna who was all but sprawled out over him rather awkwardly.

"Um, Juudaime?"

"Just the shirts for tonight, Gokudera," Tsuna said, his voice already slightly husky. Looking relieved, Gokudera moved back onto the bed so his back was against the pillows and helped Tsuna into a more comfortable position. The brunette straddled Gokudera and found himself pleased that Gokudera was feeling the same way he was about this. Tsuna wasn't prepared to go _that _far just yet, but he knew they needed to do more than just kiss.

"So . . . what do you want?" Gokudera asked, as always waiting patiently for Tsuna. And while earlier on in their friendship that simple, powerful willingness to do whatever Tsuna wanted and never taking the initiative himself used to irritate Tsuna—now it . . . it _excited_ him.

He leaned forward so their lips were barely touching, and whispered, _"Just watch."_ Then he dipped down and started sucking on Gokudera's collarbone, relishing in the sound of Gokudera's startled gasp, their bodies shuddering in sync with pleasure.

"I like that," Gokudera said breathlessly. Then his body arched up as Tsuna started making his way up the neck until he arrived at Gokudera's right ear. Tsuna's lower body clenched at the moan that escaped Gokudera's mouth when he started sucking on it. A powerful feeling then coursed through Tsuna and he _needed_ to get Gokudera to make those noises again. In a bit more hurried manner, Tsuna gave a final lick to the ear and then traveled down Gokudera's jawline, alternating between sucking and kissing. When he finally reached Gokudera's chin, he pulled himself up a little further and locked gazes with Gokudera.

His lover's green eyes were barely open and glazed over with lust. Without breaking eye contact, Tsuna lifted his left hand and threaded it through Gokudera's silver hair. Then he licked Gokudera's bottom lip and without warning crashed their lips together with such force their teeth smacked against each other. At the same time, Tsuna ground his crotch into Gokudera's and started rubbing their lower regions together.

Gokudera yelped in Tsuna's mouth at the unexpected turn of events, and Tsuna paused, lifting his head just enough to have their lips barely touching.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna wheezed, panting into Gokudera's mouth. He had just decided to do that on a whim but he had no idea how _good_ that would feel.

"I-I-I just . . . _a-ah_ you . . . it—" Tsuna opened his eyes a little wider and his head spun at the dazed and nearly intoxicated expression on Gokudera's face. It made Tsuna want to abandon all restraint and grind their bodies together again, but he wasn't about to force Gokudera into something he didn't want to do.

"Do you want to sto—_Ah!_"

Tsuna's entire spine erupted with sparks as Gokudera thrust his body upward to grind against Tsuna's, and the brunette could have sworn the room started spinning. He was brought back to earth when Gokudera gripped his hair with both hands and brought their foreheads together.

"P-Please don't stop, Juudaime," Gokudera muttered, his breath brushing against Tsuna's lips.

And like that, all restraint Tsuna had was gone. Now that he knew this was what Gokudera wanted as well there was no reason to hold back. The next few minutes became a blur, with the two of them moaning and rubbing against each other as if their lives depended on it. Every sound Gokudera made seemed to put Tsuna in a frenzy and a small part in the back of his mind was worried. Worried because of all the situations he's been through, all the people he'd have the fortune or misfortune of meeting—_nothing_ but Gokudera was able to affect him like this. If Tsuna wasn't careful, he could easily lose himself in this oppressive _want_ that threatened to dominate him, and Tsuna was afraid of messing up the greatest thing to have ever happened to him—

"Ju-Juudaime I . . . I think I'm—_Ah!"_

Tsuna's eyes widened with understanding, then they narrowed in displeasure. Choosing to ignore the throbbing pain of his own member, he pulled back from Gokudera and grasped the bomber's hips, pining him down.

Despite his worries of going too far, Tsuna couldn't help but feel a sort of sadistic pleasure over the control he held over Gokudera, who was writhing beneath him. He had never really had much control over anyone before, aside from the uncanny ability to make everyone see him as worthless. Things were different with Gokudera though. And it was curious because Tsuna knew Gokudera could easily overpower him and take control in these situations . . . but for some reason he was fine with letting Tsuna handle it.

And right now Tsuna was prepared to use that to his advantage.

"That's not my name," he growled.

Gokudera let out a painful moan and slowly opened his eyes to look at Tsuna. "Wh-Wha?" Then his hips involuntarily spasmed and Gokudera closed his eyes again as he gasped. _"Nggh_ . . . Wha—Juudaime . . . why—_a-ah!_ P-Please don't sto—"

Tsuna leaned closer to Gokudera and said, "I won't let you finish until you say my name." His voice was husky and Tsuna worked hard to keep it level and even.

Gokudera's hips twitched again and he gripped the sheets tightly. "But . . . _ah_ b-but that's—"

"Look at me!" Part of Tsuna was aware of how cruel he was being, but dammit he wanted to hear Gokudera say his name! He could understand being called Juudaime when other people were around but when they were alone . . . suddenly Tsuna had a perfect idea.

_"I just want to hear my name, Hayato,"_ he purred. As expected, Hayato's eyes flew open at the sound and a strangled gasp made its way past his swollen, tantalizing lips.

"Y-You . . ."

"That's right," Tsuna said, keeping his voice soft and inviting. "Just say my name and this _problem—_" _(Tsuna lifted one hand and gently caressed the area between Hayato's legs, unable to stop a lustful leer when Hayato moaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure)_ "—will be taken care of."

Hayato stared at him through half-lidded eyes, glazed over with lust and want, and licked his lips, the mere action nearly causing Tsuna to lose the thin layer of control he had. "Th-Then . . . please help me—_Tsuna."_

Hot pleasure erupted in Tsuna's stomach and his own hips twitched in delight. He never knew it would feel so _good_ to hear his name spoken by someone else before. Somehow hearing it in Hayato's voice, rough and husky made Tsuna's entire body twist with a craving _want_ and Tsuna couldn't hold back anymore. With a powerful thrust he ground his body against Hayato's once again, the latter letting out such a powerful cry that only spurned Tsuna on.

The two of them soon became a furious tangle of bodies. Hayato wrapped his legs around Tsuna and dug his hands into his hair while Tsuna's hands grasped Hayato's waist, using them to guide Hayato hips up to meet his easier.

With a shrill, "TSUNA!" Hayato then collapsed onto the bed a while later, his body limp and breaths coming out in strangled gasps. Tsuna stopped when he felt Hayato's pants turn wet from the release, but to his displeasure—_delight_—he discovered _he_ wasn't done. There was still a throbbing need that had to be addressed in his lower region.

"H-Hayato," he moaned, barely able to get the words past his lips as his body shuddered from the tension.

"What is it, Tsuna?" The silver-haired man sounded in a daze.

"I-I'm not—_ugh!"_

Suddenly it was like Hayato was back in right-hand man mode. "What is it, Tsuna? D-Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I can never—"

"Ngh . . . no that's not it." Tsuna winced and with a glance between his legs Hayato soon understood.

His face went bright red and Tsuna let out another moan as his hips twitched with pleasure. Why was it that seeing Hayato so vulnerable turned him on like this? "S-So should I . . . help?" Hayato said, reaching a tentative hand to Tsuna's pants.

At that moment the haze that had come over Tsuna lifted, in a similar manner to the calm that overcame him in Hyper Mode. He grinned at Hayato. "Yes, but in a—different way." He grasped Hayato's hands and brought them to his pant zipper. "Release me," he commanded, voice so choked with want it was hard to speak.

Obediently, Hayato unzipped his pants and then carefully pulled down both the pants and Tsuna's boxers, his face even more red than before. The sight made Tsuna's head spin with perverted thoughts and then without any warning he quickly started stripping Hayato as well, nearly moaning in pleasure at the sound of Hayato's shriek.

"Ts-Tsuna!"

"No complaints," Tsuna muttered, leaning forward to kiss Hayato as he worked on pulling the pants past the bomber's ankles. He knew he was probably frightening the poor man to death, but Tsuna just couldn't hold back anymore. All the blood had left his head and he felt dizzy, only able to focus on relieving himself. "Shhh, it's all right," he said, gently sucking on Hayato's jaw. He felt the other man shudder beneath him and then slowly start to relax.

"It'll be fine," Tsuna mumbled. He then started sucking on Hayato's ear and slowly pulled Hayato's legs apart.

"St-Stop!" Hayato shrieked, awkwardly snapping his legs together. He stared up at Tsuna with a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why—we only . . . w-why are you—"

To his credit, Tsuna felt a little guilty. This was quite a big step and Hayato hadn't been expecting it. In all honesty, neither had Tsuna—in fact he _definitely _wasn't expecting it—but . . .

_"Shhhh,"_ he whispered, trying to be as soothing as possible. He realized that aside from the obvious, the other thing that was probably scaring Hayato was how rather out of character this seemed for Tsuna, given that Tsuna was normally tame and soft-spoken. But the thing was . . . where Hayato was concerned, Tsuna couldn't help but feel bold and daring when the man acted so subservient around him. Tsuna had given up on trying to get Hayato to act more assertive around him because it was obviously a futile effort and . . . Tsuna couldn't deny the fact that he liked it.

It felt _good_ to be the assertive one, the one in charge. Having Hayato quiver in uncertainty beneath him and act so . . . so _cute_ was doing horrible things to Tsuna's mind and lower body. He loved Hayato's rough and dangerous side because it was such an integral part of who he was, but somehow—his weak and vulnerable side excited him more than Kyoko's smiles ever could. There was just something so sweet, so pure, so innocent, so _beautiful_ about it that Tsuna felt nothing could compare. Hayato only showed this side to _him_ and having something so private to himself made it all the more entrancing to Tsuna.

Tsuna softly caressed Hayato's face. "It's my birthday and . . . and I can't think of any other way I'd want to spend it than becoming one with you, Hayato," he purred. He chuckled when Hayato's face lit up with a furious blush and then placed a delicate kiss to those lips. "_I want to feel myself inside of you."_

His stomach flipped at the sound of Hayato's indignant shriek and he smothered those lips with his own, driving his tongue in and greedily searched for Hayato's. Predictably Hayato's responded in full, and they spent a moment in a furious fight for dominance. When they finally resurfaced to breathe, Tsuna dug his right hand into Hayato's silver locks and sucked on his lower lip. "What do you say?"

Hayato's chest arched up to meet Tsuna's when the brunette's other hand rested on the inside of his thigh and started caressing the bare skin with his thumb. Tsuna waited patiently as Hayato struggled to put his breathing under control, his mouth leaving a constant presence around Hayato's jaw, sucking it tenderly.

"I-I . . . I'm ready."

Tsuna was unable to keep a grin off his face. "All right then." He bent down to give Hayato another quick kiss then reached for the drawer of the nightstand next to them, rummaging around through it.

"Y-You keep that sort of stuff there?" Hayato shrieked.

Tsuna chuckled. "Would it surprise you if I said it was Reborn who put them there?"

Hayato couldn't help but smirk. "Cheeky bastard."

Tsuna shrugged as he pulled away from the drawer. "Can't say I don't agree, but I think in this situation we should be thanking him." He turned to Hayato with items in hand and Hayato was immediately overcome with a furious blush that only accentuated his features in all the right ways.

It took every ounce of self-control that Tsuna had to not just ravish Hayato then and there, but since this was their first time he wanted to do it right and make it special. Hayato's blushes and overall embarrassment at Tsuna's hands all over and inside him as Tsuna prepped him though, did nothing to help the Decimo. Tsuna calmed his overbearing want by doing his best to calm Hayato down through whispering sweet nothings and kissing his neck tenderly.

When he was finally finished preparing Hayato, Tsuna positioned himself properly and made sure to lock gazes with his lover. Those gorgeous sea-green eyes looked back at him with slight trepidation and love, but more importantly—trust. It was one of Hayato's most endearing qualities, and Tsuna would be continually baffled at what he had done to deserve such loyalty—

Tsuna cried out in pain and he realized he couldn't wait any longer. "_You're so beautiful,"_ he whispered before thrusting himself into Hayato. Hot pleasurable pain coursed throughout Tsuna's entire body and Hayato's yelp only made him push further in.

_"A-Ah—ah-ah-ah!"_ Hayato cried, thrusting his head back and gripping the bedsheets tightly. "Tsu-_AH!"_

His Intuition telling him he hit the right spot, Tsuna then began the process of slowly moving in and out against it, so wonderfully pleased at the gasps and moans that he pulled out of Hayato with each movement. He quickly got into a rhythm, and all he could focus on was the sounds Hayato made, the sexually maddening beauty of his lover, and the indescribable pleasure each thrust gave him. It was so intoxicating Tsuna allowed himself to be drowned in it.

He was distracted however when Hayato reached up and tightly grasped his arm. Tsuna kept thrusting at his even pace, but raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Hayato's eyes were shadowed in sheer bliss, but his eyes then gained a firmer edge as well as an unfulfilled need.

_"Hah—a-ah_ . . . Tsuna—_m-more,_" Hayato wheezed. He cried out and thrust himself up harder, as if urging Tsuna on. "N-Need . . . faster . . . more—"

"Right," Tsuna gasped. He then started thrusting harder and deeper into Hayato as they clawed at each other until suddenly—the familiar heat on Tsuna's forehead burst to life and he found himself full of energy. His body grew more hot and he began thrusting Hayato with experience beyond his knowledge, keeping the both of them just shy of climax for as long as possible. Tsuna watched as Hayato's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head from over-stimulation until the moment finally came and they both cried out in blind passion.

The two of them then collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to do more than gasp in badly needed oxygen. When Tsuna had somewhat caught his breath, he slowly lifted his head off Hayato's chest and was unable to keep from breaking out in a smile. Hayato's face was deeply flushed and his body was covered in sweat. Silver strands of hair stuck to his damp face and were all tousled about on the bed around his head . . . but Tsuna felt he had never seen a more amazing sight in his life.

Hayato's eyes slowly opened and when they found Tsuna's, twinkled back at him with utter joy. Then they grew sheepish. "Um . . . Tsuna? D-Do you . . . can you . . ."

It was then that Tsuna realized he was still _in_ Hayato. "Sorry! Sorry," he said. He pulled out as slowly as he could then collapsed on the bed beside Hayato, just content to lie there. As much as Tsuna enjoyed it, the truth of the reality of what just happened was starting to get to him and he felt a bit awkward. He lifted his gaze to look at Hayato, and the apology he had prepared died on his lips at the enormous smile on the Italian's face. All awkwardness disappeared and Tsuna scooted closer to Hayato. They automatically entwined their legs, but in a more innocent manner.

"I love you," Hayato whispered, reaching out to lightly caress Tsuna's face.

"I love you, too," Tsuna said. He wrapped one arm around Hayato's waist and used the other to slowly thread through the bomber's silver hair as they drank in each other's appearance. After a while their eyelids started drooping, having spent all their energy earlier. They reached an unspoken agreement to just fall asleep in each others arms.

Just before Tsuna fell asleep, he felt Hayato shift in his arms to lean forward and whisper,

_"Happy Birthday . . . Tsuna."_

* * *

><p><strong>So um—yeah. Just some shameless birthday love. The rest of my fics involving these two will be more fluffier and not so hardcore, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.<strong>


End file.
